Le bleu de ses yeux
by Black Down
Summary: OS dédié à Faenlgiec, en rapport avec la série "Le Mauvais Choix." Au cours d'une mission pour le Lord Noir, Severus Snape est amené à fréquenter les plages californiennes. Des années plus tard, lorsqu'on lui demandait ce dont il se souvenait de ce premier voyage, il disait toujours la même chose, le regard lointain, perdu dans des souvenirs heureux. "Le bleu de ses yeux"


« Petit » OS dédié à Faenlgiec, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! =D

Je sais que tu m'avais demandé la rencontre de Sev' et Nérine, mais j'étais inspirée, alors j'ai étoffé x3

_**Le bleu de ses yeux**_

Severus était en train de faire ses valises. L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin, et bientôt, il s'envolerait avec sa fille jusqu'en Californie pour y passer leurs deux mois de vacances.

Il était très fier de Lara. Elle était à Slytherin, mais avait aussi l'intelligence des Ravenclaw. Du haut de ses treize ans, l'adolescente était plus sage qu'il ne l'était à son âge. Et plus déjantée aussi, dans le bon sens du terme.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée en première année, il l'avait vue se renfermer sur elle-même, et malgré son air froid, il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa mine triste, distante. Tristement rêveuse.

Elle s'était mise à l'endurance pour oublier son mal-être grandissant et avait croisé le chemin de ces sales gosses. Le trio McGonagall…

L'aîné, Gabriel, était très proche de sa fille, au point de donner de l'urticaire au sombre professeur de potions. Malgré cela, il était très doué en potions, et Severus voyait en lui un futur maître des potions.

Axel se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus, sa note moyenne se situait entre l'optimal et l'effort exceptionnel. Si l'adolescent ne perdait pas son temps à fourrer son nez dans le bouquin pour suivre à la lettre la recette, il pourrait facilement obtenir la meilleure note. Mais ce ne serait jamais un maître des potions. Non, il préférait de loin faire des recherches et des analyses, un peu comme son ami de Hufflepuff, Bastien Duchen. Ils feraient de bons chercheurs.

Kath était une vraie plaie, surtout en potions, et avec sa fille et Amiko Mandel de Griffindor, elle formait un trio presqu'inséparable. Entraînant sa fille dans des conneries plus grosses que le mont Everest. Mais elle faisait rire sa fille, la rendant joyeuse, et il lui était reconnaissant pour cela.

Peu à peu, Lara s'était liée avec pas mal de monde à Poudlard. Les élèves, d'abord réfractaires à se lier avec un serpent et qui plus est, la fille du professeur le plus détesté de l'école, avaient fini par se fier aux Gardiens et entretenaient pour la plupart des relations cordiales avec sa fille.

Oui, il était immensément fier de sa fille. Elle avait beaucoup hérité de sa mère, surtout au niveau physique. En réalité, Severus ne lui avait transmis que la passion des potions, des choses bien faites et ses cheveux noir corbeau. Chaque fois qu'il regardait sa fille, il pensait à sa mère, Nérine.

Il se souviendrait toujours de leur rencontre, de leurs débuts, de leur histoire…

_S.S._

Il était sortit de Poudlard depuis un an et demi, et s'était immédiatement enrôlé auprès de Lord Voldemort, un puissant mage qui voulait réformer le monde magique.

Très vite, il avait pris du galon, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait remarqué très rapidement, aussi bien pour ses capacités en duel que sa maîtrise pour les potions.

Un jour, il convoqua auprès de lui le garçon pour un entretien privé.

Un peu nerveux, Severus entra dans le bureau du Seigneur et s'agenouilla face à son maître, qui l'attendait en souriant, un très jeune Nagini en train de ronfler sur ses genoux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était beau. Severus était certain que s'il le voulait, Lord Voldemort pourrait faire devenir gay le plus pur des hétéros. Il dégageait un tel charisme, une telle puissance, et il était d'une telle beauté que rien ne lui était impossible sur ce plan.

Les cheveux bruns, la peau pâle et des yeux bruns qui rougeoyaient par moment, un nez parfait, des lèvres charnues et rosées, des traits aristocratiques, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans, alors qu'il avoisinait les 52 ans.

- « Mon Seigneur… » salua humblement le jeune Snape

- « Bonjour Severus… Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit le maître noir

Un peu surpris par la question, le jeune homme s'inclina plus bas.

- « Je vais très bien, merci maître, et vous ?

- Je me sens très en forme, et cela, c'est grâce à tes potions de soin, mon cher Severus. »

Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient mené un raid contre le ministère, et Voldemort avait été frappé par un sortilège douloureux et sans aucun doute interdit. Severus s'était empressé de fournir à son maître des potions qui en contraient les effets.

- « J'en suis heureux, mon Seigneur.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu préparais ta maîtrise de potions ?

- C'est exact, maître. Pour cela, je compte présenter une potion de ma création, baptisée Tue-Loup. C'est le problème de contrôle de Greyback qui m'en a donné l'idée. »

Intéressé, Lord Voldemort lui fit signe d'expliquer.

- « C'est une potion qui permettrait aux lycans de pouvoir maîtriser leurs actes pendant leur transformation. Ainsi, ils exécuteront vos ordres sans problème, au lieu de se laisser bêtement conduire par leurs instincts primitifs.

- Je suis très impressionné Severus, et c'est entre autre pourquoi je t'ai appelé ici. Tes capacités en duel, ton talent en potions m'ont grandement satisfait, ton sang-froid à toute épreuve est appréciable. J'aimerais que tu te joignes au Cercle Intérieur. »

Severus leva la tête si vite qu'il était certain d'avoir entendu un os craquer. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui, un petit mangemort avec un an et demi d'ancienneté ?

- « C'est un grand honneur que je te fais Severus, rares sont les mangemorts pouvant rejoindre mon Cercle, et jamais personne n'a été intégré aussi vite.

- J'en serais honoré, maître. »

Voldemort sourit et pointa sa baguette sur le bras gauche de Severus. Il prononça une incantation en fourchelang et la marque des ténèbres, noire aux reflets gris, pris une teinte aussi noire que le charbon, les yeux du crâne se colorèrent en rouge.

- « Tu fais désormais partie du Cercle Intérieur, Severus, et j'aurais une mission à te confier dès que tu auras acquis ta maîtrise.

- Bien sûr, maître. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- J'aimerais que tu te rendes en Californie, tu seras mon émissaire auprès des Léviathans. »

Severus s'inclina. Peu de temps après, le Lord le congédia.

_S.S._

Ça y est, il était arrivé en Californie tôt ce matin.

Ça le changeait des températures de l'Angleterre…

Il alla immédiatement réserver une chambre à l'hôtel le plus proche de la côte pour une durée indéterminée, s'installa rapidement et se changea.

Contrairement aux croyances populaires, les mangemorts étaient musclés, même lui. Il faut dire que les duels et les entraînements, ça paie.

Il devait contacter l'un des ambassadeurs des Léviathans sur la plage, il devait donc se faire passer pour un touriste pur et dur.

Il mit un maillot – vert et argent avec un serpent gravé sur la hanche, un sortilège de désillusion, de repousse-attention et un sortilège de son cru, empêchant quiconque de lever ses sorts à son insu sur la marque des ténèbres, il mit un pantalon trois-quarts ample et un t-shirt noir, puis prépara son casse-croute, des lunettes de soleil, une serviette et de la crème solaire, puis se rendit à la plage.

L'air salé, la chaleur, le sable chaud…

Il se sentait bien, finalement.

Il étendit sa serviette à un endroit dénué de touristes, à environ trois mètres de l'eau, et commença à se mettre de la crème et mit ses lunettes sur son nez.

D'après les informations qu'il avait reçu, l'ambassadeur Léviathan serait un surfeur avec un maillot bleu et un grand serpent de mer tatoué dans le dos.

Les Léviathans étaient des créatures marines carnivores, mais qui pouvaient forme humaine quand ils le souhaitaient, notamment pour chasser ou séduire des humaines pour se reproduire.

Severus regarda les surfeurs avec attention, cherchant son « homme ». Il y avait pas mal d'adolescents ou de jeunes adultes, la majorité des surfeurs étaient des hommes, mais on voyait quelques femmes aussi.

D'après le brouhaha qu'il entendait, il y avait une compétition, et trois surfeurs se disputaient la première place. Intéressé, il porta son attention sur les deux hommes et la femme, qui attendaient le prochain rouleau, et releva ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne.

Sans qu'il ne sache exactement comment cela se produisit, il rencontra le regard de l'unique surfeuse. Ses yeux… Ils étaient magnifiques. D'un bleu magnifique, qui faisait paraître la mer terne, à côté.

L'instant sembla durer une éternité, puis le contact visuel fut rompu par des jeunes qui se précipitaient dans l'eau, armés de leur planche.

_S.S_

Après avoir trouvé l'ambassadeur Léviathan, Severus et lui avaient parlé un long moment. Le jeune mangemort avait dû annoncer à son maître que les Léviathans avaient temporairement refusé de se joindre à leur cause.

En effet, le peuple pleurait la disparition de leur reine, emportée dans la mort par un cancer. Ils y réfléchiraient plus en profondeur dans quelques temps, quand leur peine serait un peu apaisée.

Heureusement pour Severus, Voldemort était de bonne humeur lorsqu'il lui annonça la nouvelle, et le fait que leur réponse ne fût pas définitive jouait beaucoup en sa faveur.

- « Severus, j'aimerais que tu passes un mois sur place, ainsi, les Léviathans verront que nous compatissons à leur peine. Tu les connais, Severus, c'est pourquoi je te choisis pour les accompagner dans leur tristesse. »

Il le congédia peu après. Mais le jeune mangemort put entendre, avant de sortir :

- « Considère cela comme une récompense, comme des _vacances_, Severus. Je suis très fier d'avoir le plus jeune Maître des Potions dans mes rangs… »

L'homme avait écarquillé les yeux, avant de laisser naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, il avait été admis, et son maître était fier de lui… Voilà qui ne laissait personne indifférent.

Alors il avait fait ses valises, dont la majorité de ses effets se résumaient à des livres de potion, de la crème solaire, des maillots et des t-shirts.

Il avait un mois de vacances, au soleil, à la plage, sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que de regarder les jolies filles s'amuser dans les vagues.

C'est lors d'une de ces séanges de voyeurisme qu'il croisa la jeune fille qu'il avait vue, quelques semaines plus tôt…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva et s'approcha.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle, nous nous sommes déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le ténébreux maître des potions.

Il se fustigea mentalement, il fallait qu'il revoie sa méthode pour aborder les filles.

Absolument.

- « Bien sûr, je me rappelle de vous. Vous êtes l'homme avec des yeux plus noirs qu'un requin des profondeurs… » dit gentiment la jeune femme.

Quelle comparaison étrange…

- « Je m'appelle Nérine. Enchantée ! » sourit-elle, candide

- « Moi de même. Severus Snape, pour vous servir…

- Snape ? Comme le plus jeune maître… »

Nérine s'interrompit et dévisagea l'homme.

- « Bienvenue à vous, il n'est pas rare de rencontrer des semblables anglais. Les mages de Grande-Bretagne apprécient particulièrement ce petit coin de paradis… »

Severus sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Draguer une fille, c'est bien. Mais si elle est sorcière, c'est encore mieux…

L'après-midi de leur rencontre, les deux jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent au bar le plus prisé de la plage.

Et pour cause, les meilleurs cocktails étaient à la carte, et parfaitement préparés en plus de cela.

Severus avait passé la matinée à faire connaissance avec Nérine. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus avait un tempérament de feu, la langue aussi acérée que lui et était passionnée par les potions. Mais elle était aussi candide qu'il était sarcastique, et un peu trop malicieuse pour son propre bien.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait bien avec la jeune femme.

Il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis… depuis qu'il avait jeté cette insulte à Lily, et qu'il l'avait perdue à jamais.

- « Sev, tu viens ? Je vais t'apprendre à surfer ! » dit Nérine, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- « Quoi ? Mais je… »

Sans lui laisser le choix, Nérine attrapa le bras du maître des potions et deux planches, puis entraîna le pauvre Severus dans les vagues tièdes.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Severus était en train de se dorer la pilule quand il se fit asperger par de l'eau tiède. Il se releva d'un bond, et croisa les yeux pétillants de Nérine.

- « Oh, toi ! »

Il la souleva, alors qu'elle lui demandait de la reposer sur le sol en riant, puis se dirigea vers la mer avec un sourire diabolique.

- « Sev, repose moi ! » rigolait Nérine. « Euh… Sev ? Sev, ne fais pas ça ! SEEEEEEEV ! »

Il avait alors de l'eau jusqu'à la moitié du torse.

Il la jeta à l'eau, sa vengeance était accomplie.

…Nérine ne remontait pas à la surface

Il commençait à s'inquiéter, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui agripper les chevilles et le faire basculer dans l'eau.

Severus remonta rapidement à la surface, et à nouveau, il croisa les yeux pétillants de Nérine.

- « Attention ! » la prévint-elle avant de plonger.

- « De qu.. » en se retournant

Il fut pris dans une énorme vague et but la tasse.

C'est en toussant et crachotant qu'il regagna la surface, et là, il l'entendit rire.

Cette femme insupportable, trop Griffindor et joueuse pour son propre bien, candide à souhaits…

Il l'avait faite rire.

Et ce rire, si doux, si clair, le retournait. Il se sentait étrangement léger, et une sensation bizarre au niveau de l'estomac commençait à l'envahir.

« _Bordel… _» songea le maître des potions. « _Je suis tombé amoureux d'une Griffindor…_ »

Deux jours avant qu'il ne doive retourner en Angleterre, il révéla à Nérine qu'il était mangemort, et devrait bientôt repartir.

Il avait eut peur de la réaction de Nérine. Il ne supporterait pas son rejet, et il ne voulait pas lui cacher plus longtemps son allégeance pour le maître.

La jeune femme ne le jugea pas. Elle était de sang-pur, et située sur le continent américain. Ce qui se passait en Europe ne la regardait pas, et si son ami suivait ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons.

- « Dis Sev… Tu reviendras me voir, hein ? » demanda Nérine. « Je veux dire.. Tu es la seule personne, autre que ma famille, à ne pas me voir uniquement comme l'une des meilleures surfeuses de la région… Tu me vois en entier… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je reviendrai, Nérine. Je te le promets. »

Soulagée, Nérine se précipita sur le maître des potions, et tout deux tombèrent dans le sable chaud.

Remarquant l'ambiguïté de leur position, Nérine et Severus se séparèrent rapidement, leurs joues prenant une jolie teinte tomate.

- « Je euh.. Désolée…

- Ce n'est rien… »

Rouges comme des pivoines, ils se relevèrent. Nérine commença à rire un peu nerveusement, puis éclata de rire en voyant la mine gênée de son ami.

- « Dis moi, Severus, tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter… » dit une voix derrière eux

La voix était amusée, mais il aurait pu reconnaître ce léger sifflement entre mille.

- « Maître… » murmura Severus en s'inclinant devant l'homme qui lui faisait face, habillé d'un maillot de bain vert et d'un t-shirt gris.

Severus était surpris de voir Lord habillé en parfait touriste moldu.

- « Nérine, je te présente le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maître, voici Nérine Montgomery.

- Enchantée monsieur, Sev parle beaucoup de vous.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle. Oh, vraiment, Severus ? » demanda Lord Voldemort.

Le maître des potions bafouilla, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- « En bien, je vous rassure ! » dit Nérine, s'amusant visiblement de l'échange. « Sev, je te laisse parler, on se rejoint tout à l'heure ?

- Peut-être, Nérine. »

La jeune femme rigola et planta un baiser sur la joue du potionniste, avant de s'enfuir en courant, attrapant sa planche au vol.

- « Alors, Severus, raconte moi comment se passent tes vacances… Il me semble que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire. » dit Lord Voldemort, un sourire légèrement moqueur se peignant sur ses lèvres.

Severus hocha la tête, encore surpris du baiser de Nérine…

Il s'avéra que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait parler avec le chef des Léviathans. Ceux-ci avaient dit au maître des potions qu'ils se joindraient probablement à leur cause, et sitôt que Voldemort eut la lettre de Severus, il s'était précipité ici pour parler avec leur chef.

- « En tout cas, cette jeune fille à l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, Severus. »

En plus, il s'amusait comme un petit fou à mettre Severus mal à l'aise.

- « Elle vient en plus d'une noble famille de sang-pur et elle est très jolie, tu as bon goût, mon cher… Je suis très satisfait de toi Severus, je suis sûr que tu pourrais devenir presqu'aussi puissant que moi, avec le bon instructeur.

- Je vous remercie mon Seigneur…

- En raison de ton travail sans heurts jusqu'à présent, de ton potentiel magique exceptionnel et de tes talents en potion… J'aimerais que tu deviennes mon apprenti, et futur Prince des Ténèbres. »

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux, semblant avoir mal entendu.

- « Ce… ce serait un honneur maître ! » dit-il en s'inclinant profondément.

- « Je suis ravi que tu en sois conscient. Je t'attends dans deux jours, en Angleterre, profite bien de tes dernières heures de vacances. »

Et l'instant d'après, Lord Voldemort disparût dans un craquement sonore.

- « Prince des Ténèbres ? C'est trop cool ! » s'exclama joyeusement Nérine.

Au moins, elle prenait bien la nouvelle…

- « Dis Sev, tu reviendras quand, la prochaine fois ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Dès que j'ai quelques heures de libre. » promit le ténébreux maître des potions.

- « Tu vas me manquer. »

Severus allait repartir dès qu'il aurait dit au revoir à Nérine.

Et s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais publiquement, cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

- « Toi aussi… Tu vas me manquer. » dit Severus, hésitant sur les mots.

Parler de ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais fait.

C'était compliqué de dire ce que l'on ressentait…

- « Reviens vite… »

Nérine se mit sur la point des pieds, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, son baiser fut de plus en plus insistant.

Severus répondit aux exigences de la rousse aux yeux si bleus qu'ils faisaient paraître la mer terne à côté.

Ce baiser fut le premier d'une longue série.

Se plongea une dernière fois dans ses yeux, ils l'embrassa un peu plus chastement, puis saisit sa valise et transplana à contrecoeur.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une saisissante couleur.

Le bleu de ses yeux…


End file.
